


After "Goodnight"

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now was time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After "Goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote last August, but I forgot about it until now.

He sighs, getting up from his table in the recording booth, accidentally knocking it with a lanky knee and nearly spilling half a cup of coffee; he watches it with tired eyes as it gently rocks back into place and he exhales at its surprisingly cooperative action. Now was time to go home.

The city is quiet and dark, as it always is after one of his broadcasts. Cecil enjoys this time of day best; or time of night, rather. The only better time is when the sun is rising over the quaint little city. Well, quaint in his mind. He'd never been anywhere else for a long amount of time, or one that mattered. His trip across Europe was fun, but he found himself being drawn back to where he was from to put roots down, and he never regrets it.

Walking home, bag in hand, sipping his cup of cold coffee (and reminding himself to wash his mug and bring it back to the studio in the morning), Cecil is at peace.

Staring absentmindedly at the moon, he wonders, briefly, what Carlos is doing.


End file.
